evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Orr
Mark Orr D. O. B: 05 May 1984 Gender: Male Marital Status: In a relationship Last Known Location: Sullivan Brother's Carnival, California Occupation: Technical Writer Personality Ever since he was a kid Mark has dreamt of adventure, of exploring far off lands, trekking through jungles, diving reefs and driving across deserts. He is a dreamer and a romantic, craving a life full of passion, epic love stories and above all uncertainty. He is full of energy and enthusiasm, seizing opportunities with both hands and throwing himself into thing. He fears the unknown as much as the next person but he is also drawn to it. This longing for adventure stems from a vivid and very active imagination. Mark is the artsy, creative type. His creative outlet is his writing. He is actually a pretty good writer, having started from when he was very young. However nowadays he tends to lose inspiration for the stories he starts and those he does write tend to seem painfully cliché romances in his eyes, and he has been too ashamed to let anyone read them. In fact he hasn’t allowed anyone to read any creative writing of his since university, except for the occasional poem inside a card. However he doesn’t give up and carries a notebook around with him wherever he goes. He is adamant that one day he will become a successful author. However this is an ambition he largely keeps to himself, just in case things don’t work out. Unfortunately, due to his daring personality he had a tendency to take what he has for granted and be unsatisfied with his normal, reasonably happy life. He is not content with the mundane and can become easily frustrated at tedious, everyday problems. He also has a irresponsible streak due to his desire to wing it when it comes to life. This can occasionally be express at the most inconvenient of times getting him into trouble. His go getter attitude can also make him appear selfish. In trying to grab all the oppurtunities that come his way he denies them to others. Also he tends to pressure people into letting him have his own way. He see’s it as if he doesn’t try and get what he wants then people will always end up walking all over him and he’ll get nothing. Mark is a friendly, outgoing man who feels emotions strongly and often wears them on his sleeve. He is a sensitive and caring friend and loves deeply and with great loyalty. However he can alse bear grudges for a disproportionately long time if he feels wronged by someone. He is a bit of an old romantic (although sometimes a little cheesy) and is very spontaneous. He loves surprising his partner meaning plenty of romantic evenings, nights out and weekends away. History 'Family Relations:' Mother, Father, older brother, older sister 'Other Significant People:' Lachlan Gould - Partner 'Story To Date:' Mark was born and raised in a small village in Kansas. Hew grew up surrounded by wide open spaces, fields and forests. His childhood consisted mainly of running around exploring and playing make believe with his friends. He was very popular as a kid, he always thought of the best games and was always out playing. When he started school it was just somewhere new to play. He was a bit of a handful as teachers struggled to get him to concentrate on what he was meant to in any classes other than art and sports. However very quickly he developed and enthusiasm for reading and writing and English became the one class he topped throughout the rest of his education. Growing up Mark was always very fickle in deciding his interests and ambitions. As a boy he wanted to be an explorer, however as he grew up, discovering everywhere had been explored already, this changed to astronaut, travel journalist and aid worker. All involved travel and adventure. His longing was spurred on by the mountains of books he has devoured ever since he first learnt to read. He came out of school with good grades in English and art and but rather poor ones in mathematics and sciences. However he earned his place at the University of Kansas to study English writing. Before going here he took a gap year going to volunteer in Africa. He was working with a charity, teaching, distributing aid and taking part in other charitable activities. This was paid for by his parents on the condition he went the a university in the same state, they wanted to keep him close to home. Unfortunately for them there plan didn’t last long. After graduating with top marks Mark only remained in Kansas for a year, working for a small time newspaper. After this he took off to New York in search of adventure, using the money he’d earned to keep him going. He was very excited, never having lived in such a big city before. However it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be to find that dream career. In the end he fell into a job at Lorkin, Ellis & Porter to support himself whilst he continued to search, though he wasn’t quite sure what it was he was looking for. He met Lachlan Gould through mutual friends within the company and the two just clicked. They got on extremely well and soon formed a strong attachment. After several years they moved in together and apart from the occasional petty argument were very happy with one another. For a while Lach was all the excitement Mark needed and he felt like he had found what he’d been looking for. However as the shine wore off their romance and things settled into routine Mark began to get fidgety. It was during this time that Samuel Sullivan came into their lives and invited Lachlan to pay a visit to his Carnival which he claimed was a haven for others like Lach. With encouragement from Mark, who of course would be coming with him, Lachlan agreed to take a holiday. The Carnival was a wonder to Mark and wet his appetite for adventure, this caused conflict when the time came for the pair to return to their regular lives. 'Threads:' Beside The White Chickens - August 2010: New York, NY Don't Play Coltrane - September 2010: California State Route, CA Little White Lies - 2011: Sullivan Brothers' Carnival, CA Playlist Daydreamer Welcome To Mystery Category:Original Characters (Civilians)